A True Boy Genius
by FriskyRox
Summary: A true boy genius. By peter locke. It was a beautiful American day in space. Jimmy neuton was at the international space nation fixing inventions for Washington DC. Gonard was chewing on jimmy's big wrench and jimmy laughed and smacked gonard with the wrench. Jimmy then took the wrench and finished fixing his invention. Then gonard, being a robot dog, pulled out an Iphone 4S


A true boy genius.  
>By peter locke.<p>

It was a beautiful American day in space. Jimmy neuton was at the international space nation fixing inventions for Washington DC. Gonard was chewing on jimmy's big wrench and jimmy laughed and smacked gonard with the wrench. Jimmy then took the wrench and finished fixing his invention. Then gonard, being a robot dog, pulled out an Iphone 4S from his dog pouch and gave it to Jimmy because it was ringing. Jimmy picked up the Iphone 4S and hit the accept call button on the Iphone 4S.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hello fellow nerdling, this is the mayor of Washington DC, tucker." Said tucker, the mayor of Washington DC. (from last story LOL!)  
>"hahaha, very funny tucker. What did you need?" said jimmy laughing<br>"Well, you see the communists are-" said tucker  
>Jimmy interrupted him and said "up up up no more I understand I got it"<p>

So Jimmy was thinking about what to drive to the mayor's office. His Ford Ranger or his Rocket ship you see him using in the cartoon. So Jimmy obviously chooses his Ford Ranger, because trucks are for real men. So Jimmy got into his Ford Ranger and drove to the mayor's office.

Meanwhile, Mayor tucker was looking up photo's on his Ipad 2. Then Jimmy rushes the door open and tucker screams and drops his Ipad 2. And then jimmy picks up the Ipad 2 and looks at it and sees robots. Jimmy looks at tucker and says "Oh you and your kind". Tucker laughs and clumsly picks up his Ipad 2 and puts it in his drawer. Tucker then exclaimed "we need to to take out an agent , Dexters Lab, who has gone roug and started working with the communists. I need you to kill him."

Jimmy asked "Why?"  
>tucker said back "because I'm the mayor"<p>

Jimmy laughed and nodded. He left the room. He got in his Ford Ranger. He put the key in the ignition.  
>BOOOOOM.<br>The Ford Ranger exploded. Jimmy got out of his Ford Ranger . Thankfully, jimmy took his anti-explosion pills this morning. In his line of work there was always a risk of explosions. The pills were not described, but he thought it was okay.  
>"Wow, that was my favorite truck!" Said Jimmy angry and kicking a nearby can. Jimmy knew who did this, it was the communists. He then took out a box. He pressed the button on top of the box. The box turned into his rocket ship you see in the cartoon. He then flew off to his lab. He arrived at his lab.<p>

He pulled out a hair from his head, scanned it under the scanner. Then slide down on the slope to his lab. He then jumped into his chair and turned on his computer. He typed in "Ford ranger security camera". He then watched a clip of who put the bomb in his car. He saw a chubby round figure waddle out of the car and whipping sweat from his forehead. But he could not see the face of the person because there was a black smuge on the lens. Jimmy was pissed he began to knock things off his shelf and then smash several experimental plants. Then gonard came in and licked jimmy and barked. Jimmy then clamed down thanks to gonards cold sweet tounge.  
>Jimmy then took his time to think of a way to catch this person. tThen he did.<p>

he drove to a nearby mall. He then pulled out a Ford Ranger capsule and threw it and a Ford Ranger came out. He dove into the bushes and then hide. He was waiting for the person who blew up his Ford Ranger to attack again. He waited 17 days. He managed to stay alive from the berries in the bush. Then he saw a chubby kid waddle to the Ford Ranger. Jimmy recognized the way he waddled and pulled out his lazer blaster and said "gotta blast!". He shot the leg of the chubby kid. The chubby kid fell down and started breathing very heavily. But before Jimmy ran to the chubby kid, he got a call on his Iphone 5. Jimmy was smart enough to invent his own iphone to his liking. So he answered it.  
>"WHERE WERE YOU?" Said tucker "THERE WERE GHOSTS AND COMMUNISTS ATTACKING"<br>"Sorry, I'm still working on the communist case. He's right there in front of me". Said jimmy  
>"Well it's all over now, so don't worry too much." Said tucker.<br>"Okay" said jimmy as he hung up.  
>Jimmy ran to the chubby kid and looked at him. It was CARL! GASP! Jimmy then lifted up Carl and said "I knew that red hair meant something. It means you are truly a communist." Carl smirked and started laughing crazy. "hahahhahahahahahhaha, you found out swirl cone head." "UUUUUUGH DON'T SAY NAMES YOU BEACH BALL" said jimmy angrly. "I knew you were evil once you started dating syndy at the same time I was". So then carl rocket jumped out of jimmy's grasp and then in mid air injected steroids into his arm. Jimmy was shocked to see his EX-bestfriend using performance enhancing drugs. "you're a trader". Said Jimmy. So then carl was no longer fat, he was big and muscular. He punched jimmy out. Before Jimmy passed out he said "even though you are buff on the outside, you are still fat on the inside". Jimmy passed out.<p>

Jimmy woke up. Jimmy woke up in a strange jail cell and it was blue and boxy. Jimmy was chained to the wall. He noticed someone else was chained up in the same room. She had a green striped tank top and beautiful blonde hair. GASP! It was sydny. Before he could speak to get her to notice him. He heard footsepts and then the door cell opened. So then the footsteps got closer and they walked in. It was Carl with Dexters Lab. "I'm very glade that is was you jimmy newtron who came for me." Said dexters lab, menically. Then Jimmy said "who are you?". "it is I, dexters lab, the true boy genious of the world and space.". "Why are you working with the communists?" Said Jimmy. "There's no room in this universe for two boy geniouses.". "BUT WHY YOU CARL?" Said Jimmy. "It all started when I formed the CCC. The Carl's communist chain. (Food chain because he's fat lol). I could rise in power to take you down. Then I can take your place as Judy's son!". "Now, I, Dexters lab, Shall leave you two adoo ." So then Dexter's lab and carl left. But not before setting off a bomb. This particular bomb had a potato battery. Jimmy and sydny were still chained up to the wall. So then sydny, being closest to the potato bomb, slowly took off her shoes. She then took he feet and detatched the potato bomb from the bomb. Being very flexible she lifted the potato towards her mouth. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Jimmy tearing up. "Don't worry jimmy, I will protect you." Said sydny. She then put the potato bomb in her mouth and swallowed!

She exploded. The blood spattered all over the place and bone landed on jimmys lap. Jimmy was defeated. He was sad. The blood of his loved one was on feet, hands and pants. Jimmy was trapped in a cell chained up against the wall and his loved one was all over the cell. Cell decided to aborbe gonard to become super super perfect cell.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE?" Said carl as he smashed to the ground from the ceiling. He was still muscular from the steroids he took ealier. Carl flashed infront of jimmy and took his lazer blaster and smashed it on the ground. Jimmy was shocked at how fast he was, he was almost as fast as a jet! Carl decided to show off his awesome power and began smashing things around the lab. So then carl mistakingly hit a can of toxic waste and it got all over carl and it began to burn him alive.

Carl's half life began to meltaway and he burned burned to death for 500 million years. (lol just imagine him becoming a tourist attrachion). So then Jimmy neutron thought to himself "man, that was close I could have taken heavy damage from that fight." So then James izak neuton, decided to build the ultimante machine. He spent two weeks building it, he called it, the hyper ballictime chamber. This machine allowed him to train for a really long time, but also short time. Jimmy neuton trained for 300 hours streight! He came out of the machine and he looked completely different. He went from a a guy who looks like he works out sometimes to a guy to looks like someone from dragon ball z! So Jimmy neuton got in him rocket ship and flew back the dexter's lab's bass. He blasted through the roof and landed on his feet.

There was more blue tech pipes and flashy buttons all over the place. Standing on the computer alter was Dexter's Lab but his hair was now slicked back and kind of shiney but not too much. On the flat floor inbetween Jimmy and his archenemy was bear traps and some of them were floating on Dexters hover device. dexter labs laughed like a clown on Christmass and pulled out his latest evil invention "Jimmy, you might have beaten Carl but I didn't like him anyways and he was still fat! You made getting rid of him all the more easier!" Jimmy was angry at dexter for how ready he was to betray his communist friend, "You communist are all evil" Jimmy yelled as Freedom itself echoed threw his voice "I will slay you in mortal combat!"

Dexters Lab used his evil latest invention and clicked a button. His invention was a gun that shot out bubbles. So Jimmy laughed "Bubbles? Is this the best you have to offer?" But then one of the bubbles popped and the floor the bubble juices touched melted it. "I see, your bubbles are acidic." Dexter's lab shot out more bubbles "Only some of the bubbles are acidic which means you will be popping bubbles not knowing which one wills burn you." Jimmy wasn't going to pop the bubbles anyways because he is not childish but is manly and can longer be doing such appeasing things. So Jimmy tipped toed around the arena doging the bear traps and moving around the bubbles all before he and an idea to so smart he could have invented a new color .Jimmy started blowing the air moving the bubbles not only out of his way but right back at dexters lab. Dexters lab saw this and laughed "well played but we want to see how do against this"

Beatles with nuclear explosives entered the arena thru vents on the ground. They all started to run towards Jimmy. Jimmy picked up the bear traps and through them at the beatles causing them to explode and kill themselves but dexer lab stilled laughed "Retard! There are more beatles in the world then there are beartraps" This was true. Jimmy knew what had to be done had to be done and he ran faster than the speed of sonic. He flipped in the air so fast his hair acutally moved in the wind. From his training Jimmy used a karate kick and blasted Dexter's lab thru the his own wall.

Dexer did a spinny swirl flip back onto his feet just when a couple of communist guards went a Russian to his aid. Jimmy jumped high into the air and kicked the face off of one guard and used the force of killing him to bounce over to the other guard and kick him in the face too and from there he pin balled flashed over to Dexter to deliver a third even more powerful kick to Dexter's Labs' very being. Dexters lab was once again set thru another one of his very own walls and on the other side of these walls was the dark  
>secret behind the whole plan.<p>

There was a metal ball with a bunch of wires and nails in it. It also had a robot eye. It looked down at Dexter's Lab "You have failed to defeat Jimmy neuton and have offended the master plan." It was the robotic leader of all communism, "Sputnik!" Jimmy dared "I see you were still alive" but he was never alive because he is a robot but Jimmy felt he did not have to point this out. "How could you work with this evil machine?" Jimmy asked Dexter's lab with true feeling. Dexter began to cry "he got into my head and I was brainwashted into doing his bidding! I am his brain slave because I thought I could dissect him for the science."

Sputnik was not amused "for failing you must pay the ultimate fee" and with a super atomic blast the communist bot disinteregrated dexter out of all of very existence. "Even that was cruel for you Sputnik" said Jimmy. "Freedom must be erased" the robot said without a single trace of emotion.

So then Jimmy knew what he had to do. Jimmy ran to the plug on the machine, but sputnik shot at jimmy but jimmy doges. Sputnik was too quick, but jimmy was just faster enough to doge but not to unplug it at the same time. So then sputnik charged his ultimate beam towards jimmy. Jiimmy was stuck between the wires as they were wrapped around his leg. Sputnik shot the beam towards jimmys. A huge explosion happen, whipping out the entire building. Sputnik let out a very evil emotionless laugh. "ha ha ha ha, I win.". "I don't think so, bolts for brains!" shouted jimmy as he jumped out of the rubble. "How did you survive? That could have kill even an elephant.". "It's simple, I took my anti- exploision pills this morning". Said jimmy. "Oh, by the way Sputnik, you blew up your cord to the extrical outlet.".Said jimmy smugly. Then sputnik shutdown but not befoe he shouted "noooooooooooooooooo" very emotionless.

Jimmy walked to the mayor's office and told tucker "We're having bolts for dinner!". Then tucker cried and patted jimmy on the back. "Let's give you the proper thanks." Said tucker. So then they held a parade for jimmy. There was ballons and blimps of jimmy. At the end, The ghost of Danny Phantom handed jimmy a medal. Not just any medal, it was a true American medel. A medel for only the truest American heroes.

The end.


End file.
